Consequences
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: When the Hitachiin twins' relationship is found out by their parents, they realise their actions have consequences. But how far are they willing to go to stay together? Spin-off of Hitting The Bottom, read that 1st, H/K R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Consequences**

**Summary: ****When the Hitachiin twins' relationship is found out by their parents, they realise their actions have consequences. But how far are they willing to go to stay together? Spin-off of Hitting the Bottom.**

**Pairings: ****HikaKao**

**Rating: ****T maybe M later on**

**~So upon request I have decided to do this little spin-off sequel thing. It is set not long after Hitting The Bottom. **

**Please enjoy :]**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Kaoru lay in his brothers arms, head pressed against his warm chest, feeling the steady heartbeat of the sleeping boy.

It hadn't been long ago that the thought of sleeping like this in Hikaru's embrace would have seemed unachievable to Kaoru. But since the day Hikaru had admitted he had indeed gained feelings for his younger brother, every night had been spent in each other's arms.

It made Kaoru feel warm inside knowing every 'I won't let anyone touch you' and 'I love you' said at the host club, was genuine. That every smile held so much passion and love. That every breath he took, Hikaru also shared. They weren't two people. Just one, with the good fortune of being split into two.

Looking over his own shoulder at the clock on his bedside table, Kaoru tried to push himself out of his twin's embrace. Hikaru however had other ideas and pulled him back with much force, nuzzling his face into his brother's hair.

'Come on Hika…We have to get up…' Kaoru spoke in a whisper trying to be as gentle as he could. But when Hikaru shook his head, indicating that he was refusing to move, Kaoru quickly lost his temper.

'Hika! Let me go now!' Struggling against the tight arms of the older twin, Kaoru had managed to push himself upwards so that Hikaru's arm now rest around his waist rather than his chest.

'Ow! Kao!' Hikaru sat up, releasing his twin and holding his nose as blood began to drip down onto his top lip. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. 'What was that for?'

'I told you. We have to get up.' Kaoru stood up off the bed and shrugged, as if head butting his brother hard enough to give him a nosebleed was no big deal.

'Why may I ask? It's Saturday.' Hikaru was visibly unamused at his brother waking him on a Saturday, especially after seeing the clock only said it was 8am.

'Because mum and dad come back from Amsterdam today!' Kaoru replied. He did often act like he couldn't give a damn about his parents presence, honestly, why should he? They weren't there most of his life. But in truth Kaoru really did get excited at having his parents home.

'Apparently there's a new commoners mall opened nearby. Haruhi said they have some cool stuff there.'

'Haruhi said? Well then the stuff obviously can't be that cool. Just look at what she wears at weekends.'

'She also said the stuff there was too expensive, which means it must be pretty cool.'

Hikaru sighed and Kaoru could tell he'd just won the argument.

'Alright fine. Anyway what does that have to do with mum and dad?' Hikaru was genuinely confused by his brothers subject change.

'Well I was hoping we could all go together! Maybe go uptown for lunch in that Italian style restaurant we like?' Kaoru's eyes had filled with excitement. It was that sort of thing that made Hikaru just want to attack his little brother with millions of kisses.

'That sounds fun Kao.' He smiled and stood up to find something to wear before heading into the bathroom leaving his happy twin to wait for him.

When Hikaru got out the shower he changed quickly into light jeans and a blue polo shirt. As Kaoru was about to go into the bathroom, Hikaru blocked his way with his arm.

'You don't need a shower, Kao. You smell perfect.' The wink he gave his younger twin made the latter blush before dressing himself in grey jeans and a white polo shirt.

It wasn't long before the sound of a car on gravel was heard from outside and the twins darted down the staircase to greet their parents at the door. It felt like they were 5 years old again, getting so excited over such a common occurrence – well what would seem like a common occurrence to kids that would only have to wait for their parents to finish work, not return from Europe.

'Hello boys! We're back!' Their mother removed her sunglasses and put them into her expensive handbag before making her way over to her sons who kissed her check – Hikaru more reluctant.

'Welcome back! Go change were going out! We have to go now before it gets too busy and-' Hikaru clamped his hand over Kaoru's mouth stopping him from rambling any further.

'Kao let them get in!' He laughed and moved his hand down and round Kaoru's shoulder, pulling him close.

Their parents noticed the strange behaviour but said nothing about it.

'Well sweetie it's all good and well you have plans but me and your father and very tired from our trip. We were just going to relax for the rest of the day. Maybe tomorrow though.'

Kaoru's face fell and pulled out from Hikaru's arms.

'Oh. Okay. I was just hoping, why you're at home for once we could maybe all do something. But never mind. You're too tired. And we can't go tomorrow. It's closed on Sundays. And Monday Hika and I are at school. Come Wednesday you'll both just be in some part of Europe again. Switzerland wasn't it? I'll just go away. Let you both rest.' And with that he walked up the stairs, his parents' and his brother's eyes following him.

Their parents were speechless. The solemn tone in their youngest son's voice made them feel like they'd done something wrong. They had had no idea how their absence made him feel until now. They turned their attention away from the stairs and to the fuming elder son that stood before them.

Hikaru had his head hung, and was clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides.

'Hikaru, dear?' His mother seemed concerned but the concern quickly turned to some form of fear when Hikaru looked up.

Pure hatred filled his amber eyes. His breathing had become heavy and his face had become red with anger.

'You disappear for most of our life then whenever you are here you hardly interact with us at all! Can you blame him for being upset?'

Clearing his throat, his father stepped forward and took a deep breath.

'Sorry son. We just didn't think that kids of your age would want to go out as a family. We thought you would rather be with your friends.'

'Kids of our age? How old are we dad? Tell me that.' Hikaru folded his arms and stared his father right in the eyes, directing all his hate and anger through them.

'Um…well you're...about 17 now? Right? Your birthday was in April.' **[*]**

Hikaru shook his head and let out a bitter laugh.

'No. You're wrong. We're _16_. Our birthdays in June. See you don't even know that yet you have the nerve to refer to you both as our _family?_ It makes me sick. Now if you would excuse I'm gonna go talk to my little brother, fill the hole you just made in his heart.'

Hikaru turned and stormed up the stairs, refusing to glance back at his parents who stood awestruck by their son's rant.

Exchanging a glance they realised many things.

The first, Hikaru was right. They had been abandoning their son's most of their lives and knowing this made them fill with shame.

The second, Hikaru was so defensive of his brother right then. Had he forgotten that just weeks before, Kaoru's hands had been clasped round his neck in an attempt to end his twin's life?

The third, they needed to show their sons that were good parents. Do something to make them happy. And maybe, along the way, find out what it was that had these twins just as close as they were before Kaoru turned insane.

* * *

><p><strong>There was the first chapter of Consequences for ya then ;D<strong>

**[*] – Their dad probably does know their bday and age. But for the purpose of this story, let's pretend he doesn't XD Oh and it's set around early May.**

**Hope you liked it. It may have seemed rather weird at first but I'm hoping that next chappy with be better ^-^**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**

**Next chapter: Hikaru and Kaoru go into town. Should include some fluffy moments ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sain baina uu!**

**Okay so here's chapter 2. I'm glad people like the first chappy :3 I'm not a huge fan of this chappy myself but I guess it needed the liitle bridge between happenings. So I tried the best I could.**

**Disclaimer (for the last chapter too cos I think I forgot): I don't own Ouran. *sobs***

**Oh and for the first person to tell me what language I used up there ^ you win a…. eh, name your prize xD**

**Enjoy :D**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

'Kao? I'm gonna come in okay?' Hikaru pushed open his bedroom, knowing that Kaoru wouldn't be in his own room.

Kaoru was sat on the floor in the corner of the room, one leg out straight, the other pulled up to his chest. His gaze was fixed on something invisible in the middle of the carpet and Hikaru's entry hadn't fazed him at all.

'Hey Kao…I was thinking…' He crouched down next to his little brother who looked up at him with teary amber eyes. 'How about, because _they_ won't go, that just us go indeed. Just me and you. How does that sound?'

Kaoru's eyes brightened slightly and a cute smiled spread across his face.

'Sure Hika. That sounds good.' He reached out his hand and Hikaru pulled him up and into a tight hug, chin resting atop of the younger twin's head. Kaoru smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, immediately feeling safe.

Kissing his twin's head lightly, Hikaru released him from the hug.

'Come on then. Let's go. Don't want to close do we?' Winking, the older twin pulled Kaoru out of the room and down the stairs, only to be greeted with the familiar faces of their parents.

'Where are you going boys?' The smiles on their faces made it seem like nothing at all had happened a few moments ago.

'Out.' Hikaru replied with irritation obvious in his voice.

'Well you're not going without are you?' The chirp in their mothers voice had Hikaru using all of his willpower just to not hit her. After all it was rude to hit women.

Instead of replying, Hikaru grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him out the door.

When they were outside, Kaoru pulled his arm away.

'Ouch Hika…that hurt.' Seeing the Kaoru's pout, Hikaru pulled him over gently and placed a light kiss on his lips.

'I'm sorry baby…' He kissed the younger once more before leading him to the limo and telling the driver where to go.

'Darling? Did you see that?' Mrs Hitachiin turned away from the window to look at her husband.

'No. What was it?'

'Would you say it's normal for your twin sons to kiss and feel affection for each other?'

This had the usually calm Mr Hitachiin's eyes widening.

'No dear. It is not normal at all. And if those boys are ever caught doing so there will be consequences.'

'So Kao, where do you wanna go first?' Hikaru held onto his little brothers hand as he waited for his brother's response.

'Well, apparently there's a music store here, where they have a thing purchase songs and put them directly onto your iPod…Can we try that out Hika?' The smile on Kaoru's face and the happiness in his eyes were all to irresistible for Hikaru. If they weren't in public he would have kissed him right there – hell, he'd have done a lot more than just kiss him.

'Sure thing. But first, you wanna get ice cream or something?' It was true that Hikaru was trying to be super nice to his little bro on the account that his parents had hurt his feelings earlier.

'Ya know Hika, it's great that your being so nice to me and everything but I really would prefer if could just go out like normal.' Kaoru said with a smile. Of course he had seen what Hikaru was trying to do and, as much as he loved it, he didn't want to be babied by him.

'So you don't want ice cream then?' Hikaru raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'No I still want ice cream.' The younger twin poked out his tongue and winked before taking his older brother's hand and pulling him to the ice cream stand.

Mr Hitachiin walked behind his wife, carrying several bags of designer clothing and make-up. They had come to this place to stalk their sons but upon finding some designer stores, Mrs Hitachiin just couldn't resist the temptation.

They could see their twin boys now. They had just left the music store and were finishing their ice creams. Nothing really unusual there.

Maybe what Mrs Hitachiin had seen was just an illusion. Made he sons were still just close brothers and nothing more.

Yes her two sons.

Hikaru with his short temper and mood changes, and as of late, his protectiveness towards his younger brother.

And Kaoru. The mentally disturbed, ex-prostitute with an attracted to men, his older brother in particular.

But just as she was about to leave the matter be, something had caught her eye.

Hikaru had wrapped his arms tight around Kaoru's waist, and was rest his head on the younger twin's shoulder. Kaoru leant back into the embrace and kissed his brother lightly on the cheek.

The fashion designer's jaw dropped as she turned to inform her husband of the affection the twins were showing, only to find him getting into a conversation with a guy from a nearby electronics store.

'Darling quick look!' But as she turned and pointed to where the twins had just been standing there was no one there.

'Yes dear what is it?' Mr Hitachiin smiled at his wife who just sighed and shook her head.

'Never mind. While we're here let's visit a few more shops?'

_Maybe I'll see those damn two again, and next time they won't get away._

* * *

><p><strong>Lol so you see it seems to have taken a little bit of a Phineas and Ferb turn xD Mrs Hitachiin being the Candace figure trying to bust the boys :P<strong>

**Anyway this chapter was mainly getting the parents to notice the strange un brotherly like behaviour of their sons. Just when Hika and Kao though they weren't watching…;p **

**I'm probably gonna do a lemon at some point…so watch the rating change to M lol**

**Oh a yup Hika-kun is still an ass. Just not to Kao-chan anymore \^-^/**

**R&R! better chapters to come**

**Tora xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys =] look at me updating ;P**

**Ya see this was hard to write cos I got a wasp sting on my finger and it hurts -.-**

**Anyway here ya go :p No lemon yet [sorry D:] just seems a little too soon to have one ;]**

**So please enjoy ****ツ**

**Disclaimer: I. *sob* don't *sob* own *sob* Ouran *sobsobsob***

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

'Kao, you nearly done?' Hikaru sighed. He was leaning against the wall next to the curtained changing room his younger brother was currently in.

'Yeah Hika, nearly just-'Kaoru yelped and the sound of hangers hitting the floor and someone falling into a wall sounded from behind the curtain.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he tore open the curtain revealing his twin sitting amongst a mess of clothes and hangers as he tried to tie his lace.

Grinning sheepishly at his brother, Kaoru finished tying his lace and stood up, picking up some of the clothes and hangers.

They had been out for quite a while now and when they were done they were planning on going to the Italian restaurant for lunch.

Kaoru had just finished trying on a bunch of clothes in some store. He'd made Hikaru wait outside the changing room, claiming it was too crowded, which in truth had upset Hikaru slightly, however he had agreed nonetheless.

After paying for the clothes that Kaoru wanted, the twins made their way to the restaurant to be greeted by the waitress. She looked at them with bright eyes a small blush on her cheeks.

'T-table for t-two?'

But before the twins had any chance of answering a high pitched and very familiar voice chirped from behind them.

'No sweetie, table for four!' The fashion designer put her hands on her sons' shoulders grinning at the waitress. Her husband stood not far behind, holding her coat and her bags.

Hikaru scowled and glanced at his brother who hissed and pulled his shoulder away.

Their mother was slightly shocked at her younger son's reaction but still ushered them to follow the waitress to a neatly set table. 4 menus were laid out in front of them, which all four of them picked up to browse through.

'So what's everyone having? I think we'll get a bottle of wine. Corte Della Meridiana Valtellina Superiore?'

Hikaru raised his eyebrow at his mother sitting opposite him.

'I'll have lobster.'

Their father frowned at the rudeness in his eldest son's voice. He then turned to his youngest who looked up with emotionless eyes.

'Kaoru? What are you having?' It seemed these boys weren't going to talk unless urged.

'Same as Hika.'

Sighing, their mother placed her menu down on the table and circled her fingers on her temples in a frustrated manner.

'Look boys. Me and your father have been thinking. You two are far too close. Even for twins it's not natural. Maybe sleeping in the same bed when your 5 is fine, but your 17 now. You've both become so co-dependent on each other. You need to become separate people!'

Kaoru stared down, gripping the edge of the table in shaking fists. The anger was visibly emanating from him.

'Shut up.' His voice was barely even a whisper and his parents found themselves straining to hear.

'Pardon?' His father furrowed his eyebrows.

'I said, shut up.' Kaoru's raised his voice at the same time raising his head to glare at his parents. 'Have you forgotten what happened last time Hikaru wasn't there for me? I lost my virginity to some creepy guy in an alley way. And now you're trying to take him away from me again? I've only just got him back!' He was shouting now and other people in the restaurant had turned to stare.

'Kao…' Hikaru tugged on his younger brother's arm, shocked when Kaoru pulled his arm to his chest protectively.

The younger twin was visibly shaking now. His eyes were wide and panicky, much like that of a mental patient.

'D-don't touch me!' The fear in his voice was worrying Hikaru. He had only ever seen his brother like this once before, even then he had never actually seen him, only heard his voice from behind a door.

'Kaoru…shh listen. Listen to me!' Hikaru was now standing and roughly gripping his twin's shoulder to stop him from pulling away. 'I love you Kaoru. Okay? I love you. And no one, not even them can split us up. Alright?'

Kaoru had stopped struggling and nodded quickly. However his lip began to quiver and tears began to run down his face, making Hikaru pull him into a firm hug, kissing his cheek softly.

Clearing his throat, their father stood from his chair and grabbed his youngest son's shoulder, pulling him violently away from his identical twin.

Many people still sat watching, thinking this was a some sort of dinner entertainment. Others had turned back to their meals, uninterested.

Although Mr Hitachiin was not a very big man he still managed to pick up Kaoru to escort him from the restaurant.

'Let me down! F*ck you!' The younger twin continued shouting and struggling, before scratching his nails down his father's neck, gathering skin and a blood under his fingernails. His father winced at the pain and began to walk faster out of the restaurant, blood streaming down his neck.

Mrs Hitachiin had grabbed hold of Hikaru's arms, but the elder twin was too strong for her to hold and instantly broke free from his mother's grip.

A waiter had seen the boy's mother in distress and went to assist her by blocking Hikaru from leaving the restaurant and following his brother and father.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was being thrown into the backseat of the limo as it pulled up, locked in as his father climbed in the front. Receiving his orders, the driver immediately began driving, the younger twin sat struggling for escape in the back.

Deciding that it wasn't working he went for a different approach. Pulling out his keys from his jacket pocket, he flipped open the knife on his key ring.

'I'll do it. You don't believe me, but I will.' Kaoru held the knife close to neck whilst his father watched in the mirror, eyes wide. The boy began to push the knife slightly against his neck causing a small amount of blood to drip.

'I'll do it dad. I promise.'

* * *

><p><strong>Noooo! Don't do it Kao-chan! D:<strong>

**So how did everyone like the chappy? Sorry I haven't updated this story in a couple of days, kinda had a lot going on, not to mention the writer's block.**

**Anyway it's here now ^-^ Helena by MCR proves to be a very good writing song :p**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy with the responses from last chapter so here ya go :) Chapter 4 for you all to read.**

**Notice the change of rating from T to M? Yeah, no lemon yet xD Just a more mature theme I guess? And I'm changing it early ;P**

**So yup enjoy ****ツ**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

'I swear. I'll drag this blade along my throat and I'll make sure there's blood.' Kaoru was completely serious.

'Pull over.' His father instructed the driver, who did as he was told, quickly pulling the limo up to the side of the road and putting on the hazards.

Getting out of the limo, Mr Hitachiin made his way to Kaoru's door and pulled it open reaching over to take the knife from his youngest son's hand. The boy however had other ideas and backed himself up against the other door, poising the knife in line with his father's forehead.

'Just let me go. Let me see Hikaru. Or I will drive this knife into your head.'

'Son…you've changed so much.'

'Your right dad. I have changed. I'm not the same submissive Kaoru anymore. Guess you could say I've gone completely insane.' The bitter and slightly psychotic laugh Kaoru gave confirmed just that. He was insane.

'If you don't give me the knife I'll call the police and you won't see Hikaru.'

Kaoru bit his lip looking thoughtful for a moment before sighing and handing his father the knife along with the keys it was attached to.

'Thank you. Now, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Your just too out of control.'

And before he could even clock what was happening, he was being trapped in canvas, his arms secured to his body with straps and buckles. He tried to protest, struggling and kicking but his father quickly finished and closed the door, getting back into the front seat.

'What the f*ck, dad! Is this even legal?' Kaoru continued struggling in the canvas, to no avail. He soon gave up, out of energy.

He just hoped Hikaru wasn't in the same situation as he was.

~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~

Hikaru was beginning to wake up. As his eyes fluttered open he inspected his surroundings. After noticing the familiar objects and furniture of his room, he felt slightly at ease knowing where he was. Though as soon as he regained memory of the events that had happened earlier, panic took over his body.

_Kaoru._

He was about to jump up and head out to find his brother when a sharp shooting pain coursed through his right arm. Grimacing, he looked down only to find a needle in his vein, held there by surgical tape, a long tube leading to a bag filled with a clear liquid.

Immediately, the boy began to feel drowsy and felt some invisible force pulling his throbbing head back down to the pillow.

The door to the bedroom slowly creaked open, Mrs Hitachiin entering, standing to obverse her son.

'How are you feeling, darling?' The smile spread on her face seemed kind and genuine, but even through dazed eyes, Hikaru could tell it was false.

'Where's Kaoru?' His voice came out hoarse as he strained to make it sound angry.

'I can't tell you that, now can I? What I can tell you though, is that you should stop trying to find him. Every time you struggle, a fluid will be pumped into your body, making you sleep instantly.'

'You're drugging me?' Hikaru's eyes widened in shock. If that's what was happening to him, what could possibly be happening to his dear younger brother?

~*~*~Back with Kaoru~*~*~

The room was dark. A damp smell was emanating from the surrounding walls and a constant dripping sound formed a steady rhythm.

He couldn't quite remember if he had fainted, been knocked out or simply fell asleep, all he knew was that he had been locked in this room, strait jacket restraining any movement – God knows where his father got _that_ from – and that he needed to find his brother.

Which was easier said than done when he had no idea where he himself was, let alone where Hikaru was.

Sighing, Kaoru brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them. Then a sudden thought hit him. As long as he was here, might a well have some fun with the situation. Maybe that just proved how crazy he was, deriving enjoyment from this physical torture.

As if on cue the door to the room opened revealing the figure of his father, moving closer towards him.

'This was inventive, dad. Gotta admit though. I'm kinda like this bondage idea. I'll talk to Hika bout that sometime.' The smirk was there in his voice. His father however didn't find it very funny.

'Don't test my patience son. Is being locked away like a mental patient not enough of a punishment for your disgusting act?'

'Disgusting act? Ha. Since when has _love_ been something of a _dirty act?' _Kaoru spoke in a monotone.

'I said don't test my patience!' A whip snapped, hitting Kaoru on the leg, stinging him even though his jeans.

'I remember that guy…he locked me away and whipped me too. Then he raped me. Are you gonna rape me now too?'

His father automatically froze before turning and walking from the dark room leaving his son there in the middle of the room.

Unconsciously, a tear rolled down the younger twin's pale cheek, and before he knew it, he was crying silently, comforted by the knowledge of the lack of an audience.

'H-Hika…Please be okay…'

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. So it seems their parents are complete psychos. Anyway! :D<strong>

**Sorry its kinda short. How was it anyway? Please R&R! It's the comments that keep my writing. Gonna do maybe a couple of chappies tomorrow, but no promises ****ツ**

**Tora xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai Guys xD So its Friday today, and someone decided they weren't gonna show up at school today, abandoning me D: They shouldn't even be getting this chappy! Its only cos the rest of you are awesome that I made the effort to finish it. ;]**

**No joke this took like 3 hours. 2 hours for me to write like 250 words. Which is a Suckish amount. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bisco Hatori. DX**

**Enjoy and quick warning, if you dun like the idea of needles or blood [1] why are you reading my story? xD and [2] You may want to skip this chappy.**

**Enjoy ****ツ**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

It had been a full 24 hours now since Kaoru was locked away and Hikaru attached to an IV machine. Both boys were at the point of collapse.

Hikaru had completely given up trying to escape despite still longing to see his brother. The feeling of having that poison liquid pumped into his bloodstream made him feel sick. He was never unattached from the machine, not even to eat or use the bathroom. His mother would help him do those things with the needle still in his arm. He was never left alone for more than 2 hours, and there was nothing in his reach for entertainment. Trying to pull out the needle had just made him feel sick, he wasn't the biggest fan of needles anyway and pulling one from his vein wasn't the most appealing idea.

Kaoru on the other hand was hardly any less insane than before the 'treatment' began. His arms, wrapped tightly round his body, had lost most of their feeling. He had even began to hear voices. Being alone and without the one person you love can really drive you crazy. His father would come down every hour from 6am to11pm to give him a drink and something to eat at mealtimes. The fact that his father was there so often led Kaoru to believe that this cellar was in his family mansion. Yes he may be crazy, but he wasn't beyond simple deduction.

'Evening.' Mr Hitachiin had just entered the cellar with Kaoru's dinner. It was simple, similar to something the maids would eat.

'Dad…can you unstrap me? My arms have gone numb.' All Kaoru needed was to get himself free of the strait jacket, then he could begin to think about finding Hikaru.

'Well…It has been 24 hours…I guess so. But you will stay down here.' His father moved closer to him, beginning to unbuckle the straps of the canvas jacket.

Once released, Kaoru stretched out his arms, hearing the clicking of his joints at every movement. Grimacing slightly he looked into his dad's eyes before picking up the spoon that was currently resting on a tray.

'Thanks.' He spooned a small amount of soup into his mouth as his father watched.

'You're welcome. I trust you can eat that on your own now?' Kaoru nodded. 'Okay, good. I'm locking the door, so don't go getting any ideas.' And with that, Mr Hitachiin got up from beside his son and left the cellar.

Once Kaoru was sure his father was no longer there, he put down the spoon and untied the laces of the long black boots he wore, kicking them off and moving his feet a little. He then reached into his left sock and pulled out his iPod. It had become something of a habit for Kaoru, keeping his iPod there, in case of an emergency. Not that he thought it would come in handy. Proved useful at the moment though whilst the boy was in dire need of entertainment.

Now he had his arms back, he could do so much more. From just getting his iPod from his sock to fulfilling his sexual desires. To finding his older brother.

Pulling the earphones from the socket, Kaoru turned on the music as loud as he could. He chose a song that when played, if Hikaru was in the building, he would hear and know it was Kaoru. Not many of the locals enjoyed USA punk music like he did.

_Someone get me to the doctor!_

_Someone get me to a church!_

_Where they can pump this venom gaping hole_

_An you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat!_

Deciding he needed to regain full blood flow in his body, Kaoru jumped up and shook out his body, singing the whole time.

He just hoped right now that Hikaru was singing along.

~*~*~In Hikaru's Bedroom~*~*~

A strong blast of music had come from downstairs, startling the older twin awake.

'The Hell….?' The music was strange but seemed oddly familiar to the drowsy boy. He listened in close to the lyrics, trying to find out where he'd heard them before.

_I'll never let them, I'll never let them_

_I'll never let them hurt you, not tonight._

As the answer hit him he was nearly knocked out by the force.

Kaoru. This was the sort of thing Kaoru would listen to. If so then that means…Kaoru isn't far away.

Looking down at the needle protruding from his arm, Hikaru took a deep breath. He had to do this now, especially knowing his twin was so close. Clenching his eyes tightly shut he ripped the needle from his arm, struggling to hold back a scream. Fluid pumped out of the needle still, whilst a different fluid, with more of a red colouring, spurted from the eldest twin's arm.

Swearing profusely under his breath he ripped some of the soft sheet fabric from underneath him, applying pressure directly on his wound.

The question now however was, how was he going find Kaoru? More importantly, how was he going to get past his mum?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhhhh :O Hika ripped out the needle!<strong>

**A yes before you all complain at me, I do have a slight obsession with MCR. That's the reason this chappy was taking so damn long! That and American Restoration xD**

**Song: Vampires will never hurt you – MCR. Duh.**

**Hoped you laiked.**

**R&R :D**

**Tora xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai thar.**

**So this is my redo of Chapter 6. Cos the comments seemed to be pretty negative last time. So fingers crossed for more positive comments.**

**Again check out 'Prostitution' by Kitty-Ramen. We kinda co-write each other's stories so yah lol**

**Disclaimer: still don't own it lol**

**Enjoy**

**Tora xxx**

'Turn down the music!' Mr Hitachiin hated how his son thought that being free from the jacket meant he could play his music loudly.

On the other hand, Kaoru hated how he'd been put in a strait jacket in the first place. So they were even.

Turning towards his father's figure in the doorway, the younger twin raised his eyebrows and sighed. 'If I don't?' His tone was challenging and this infuriated his father.

'Don't give me that crap. Just turn off the music or you'll end up like your brother.' But of course no matter what Kaoru pulled, his father always got the upper hand, using the only thing he knew could reduce his son into a sobbing and shaking mess.

'Hika…' Against his will, Kaoru found himself turning off the music and staring solemnly at the floor. Just as his father was about to leaving, satisfied, Kaoru looked up calling him back. 'Dad.'

'Hm?' His father didn't turn round but did stop to listen.

'Can you please tell me where Hika is. I would do anything just to know he was okay. Please…?'

'After the things you two have probably done together it's not likely I'm going to let you know.' The harshness in Mr Hitachiin's voice made Kaoru shiver slightly.

'Tell me because I'm your son. Treat me as your son for just 1 minute, instead of treating me like a psychopath.'

Although his voice was quiet, the genuine fear for his brother was reflected perfectly, and even Mr Hitachiin felt a small pang in his heart.

'He's with your mother. We made sure he wouldn't be able to see you. But…if it will help in the regaining of your healthy soul…I might let you see him.' The last part was a mutter but Kaoru still heard and his mouth spread into a wide grin, his eyes lightening as he jumped up and ran over to his father, encasing him in a loving hug. Hesitantly, Mr Hitachiin placed his arms round his son as well. In truth he missed being a father to his sons.

'Thanks Dad! But…too bad…I'm going to have to do this…'

After spotting the keys with in the back pocket of his father's jeans, Kaoru had had to think on his feet. Swiftly removing the keys from the pocket and he pushed his father away from the door, a exiting the room himself.

Mr Hitachiin let out a shocked gasp. Had that really just happened?

Kaoru locked the door chuckling to himself slightly.

'Ah…amusement.' He knocked on the door preparing to ridicule his father. 'Well what can I say dad? Karma's a bitch.' Spinning away from the door he noticed that he was indeed in his house, just as assumed.

Taking in his surroundings had him kicking himself in frustration. How did he not know about the basement under the stair case? And after all those years of exploring with Hika? Really?

That's right. Hika.

~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~

'Hikaru, darling!'

Hikaru let out a groan at hearing his mother's voice coming closer to his door. He noticed that no long before, his brother's music had stopped playing, at first this had filled him with worry but for some reason, any fear for his brother's safety had disappeared. For some reason, something was telling him Kaoru was thriving.

'Hikaru! I thought you would enjoy soup for lunch, so I asked the cook to make you some. It's spicy, just how you like it.' How could she seem so kind? So innocent? How could she look at her son on this bed, her son who she had drugged to keep him from the one person he loved most, with a smile on her face?

However the smile changed to frown as she noticed the needle from the IV machine dangling down to the floor. A glance in the direction of the older twin's arm only made the frown turn into a more angry show of emotion.

The fashion designer threw herself at her son pinning his shoulders down onto the bed.

'Do you not understand? Do you not understand why me and your father do these things?'She was shouting down at Hikaru who, after what she'd put him through recently, was completely unfazed by the woman's tone.

'Enlighten me.' Hikaru raised his eyebrows at his mother who just shook her head in disgust.

'We do this to you and your brother because we-'

'Love us? So cliché mother.'

'Exactly. Because we love you both and don't want you to be rejected from society simply because we didn't raise you to be more independent.'

Just as Hikaru was about to reply, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. When his mother raised an eyebrow, he simply shrugged and sighed.

'Probably just Tamaki-senpai, wondering where we were today.'

Nodding, his mother stood up, letting go of her son's shoulder and leaving the room. 'I'll be back in a hour or so darling.' And she left, locking the door behind her.

Fazed slightly by his mother's bipolar attitude, Hikaru pulled out his phone and looked at the text sent to him, surprised that it wasn't from Tamaki.

From: Kao

Message: When mum leaves bar the door then come into my room. Trust me on this. I love you.

The message immediately made Hikaru's face light up. Kaoru was safe. And only a door away! Unable to contain his excitement, the older twin jumped up, before suddenly feeling dizzy and falling forward. He wasn't going to let this hinder him though. Crawling, he made his way to the door linking his and Kaoru's bedrooms, pulling the handle down and the pushing the door forwards, only to be met with a lidded sharpie in the eye.

'Ow! Kaoru!'

'Shh! Keep your voice down!' Kaoru shushed him, even though he wasn't particularly loud.

'Why did you sharpie me?'

'You didn't bar the door like I told you to.' The reply was simply and straight forward earning the younger twin a scowl.

'You try barring a door when you can barely stand. Stupid.'

'Fine. Get in here, I'll do it.' Kaoru strolled into Hikaru's room, and began moving the furniture around in front of the door before returning to find his brother lazing on his bed. 'Comfortable are we?'

Hikaru grinned and nodded. 'Very.'

'Mind if I join you?' biting his lip seductively, Kaoru crawled onto the bed and on top of his brother, leaning down to chew on his earlobe slightly.

They hadn't seen each other in over a day. They needed to reunite.

Though they had to make this round much more quiet than usual, to avoid visits from unwanted guests such as their mother. Even though both doors were blocked so there was very little chance of her getting in.

Still. Precautions, precautions.

**Okay so they ya go. Longer than before too. Set up perfectly for a loving dose of citrus.**

**Hope people liked that one better. Might keep the other and put it at the end of the story as a 'special feature' lol.**

**Also I recommend searching this song: Love Story - The Scene Aesthetic. Cover of Taylor Swift's Love Story but they do it beautifully :')**

**R&R**

**Tora xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyro! Happeh Tic-Tac Tuesday tumbleweeds!**

**Alright so here's the lemon many of you have been waiting for. Sorry if Kaoru's mood change seems a little sudden. But he is a little off his head.**

**Yup :] Enjoyness!**

**Disclaimer: I'll not admit to anything…;]…[but yeah I don't own Ouran]**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

'Hmm…I really want to…but in case you didn't know, I've been injected with drugs every so often in the past 24 hours, so still kinda numb.'

Kaoru scoffed and ground the heel of his hand against the lump in his brother jeans.

'Not so numb down here though, eh?' A wide grin spread across the younger twin's face as he watched his brother's cheeks goes red.

'You know what I mean! And I'm not having you inside of me again. You f*cking hurt.' Kaoru's grin fell into a plain expression showing no emotion.

'So you're saying it doesn't hurt for me? Well of course not, I have been f*cked but like 3 other guys before you. Much bigger than you might I add? Though that's not hard.'

'Kao don't start being like that. You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that your-' Hikaru was cut off as his younger brother violently smashed his lips up against his own.

'Easy? Is that the word you were looking for Hika?' Kaoru's tone was angry and dangerous as he practically ripped off Hikaru's jeans and boxers. 'Or maybe more feminine was the word? Huh? Is that right Hika?' Hikaru wasn't given a chance to answer, as Kaoru began pumping his stiff member vigorously, building up friction.

'Mmm….Kao….Nyaa…' He couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Aside from the fact he was getting such a great handjob, when Kaoru was angry, it was so sexy.

'That's right Hika. Cum for me.'

Kaoru continued pumping his brother's cock, rubbing the sensitive tip every so often. It only took a few more pumps to push Hikaru over the edge, releasing his seed into his brother's hand.

'Lick it off.' Kaoru demanded, shoving his sticky hand in front of the older twin's face. Obediently, he did as he was instructed, licking off the salty white substance. It felt weird, tasting himself, but seeing the lust in Kaoru's eyes as he watched made him instantly hard again.

Hikaru pulled his knees up, moving Kaoru further up his stomach. Still staring into those identical amber eyes he licked the digits on his own hand and reached it underneath himself, positioning his finger at his entrance, pushing in slowly. He winced slightly but moved it around, stretching himself out anyway.

Kaoru had moved back slightly and was grinding his clothed crotch against his brother's exposed one. The friction of the jean material against his skin had Hikaru nearly screaming.

Listening to the moans of his twin had immensely turned Kaoru on and he even began moaning slightly himself, his eyes fluttering half closed as he grinded.

Not being able to take anymore foreplay, the younger twin pulled off his belt and unfastened and removed his jeans and boxers.

Hikaru, having removed his fingers from his hole decided he was now going to take control.

'Turn around, baby.' He instructed, tapping his brother's hip slightly encouraging him to turn and face away from him.

As if a switch had been flicked, Kaoru had turned back into the obedient little uke he had always been. He turned around facing away from his brother on his hands and knees.

Leaning forward with a smirk, Hikaru flicked his tongue out to his younger twin's hole, pushing it further and sending little flicks, hearing Kaoru moan.

'Ah…ahh..Hika…'

But all too soon, Hikaru stopped and pulled his tongue away, making Kaoru complain, as his cock only throbbed harder.

'Shh…don't complain baby…you get to have something bigger inside of you now…but your gonna have to ride me for it…' Hikaru winked at Kaoru who was looking over his shoulder into the face of lusting twin.

The younger twin turned around and rested his palm on Hikaru's, who locked their fingers together as Kaoru positioned himself over his brother's hard member.

He slowly lowered himself down, gripping Hikaru's hands to help hold him up a little. Once Hikaru was fully inside him, he waited and fidgeted slightly till he was comfortable, before his began to ride him.

As he built up a bit of rhythm he moved his hands from his brother's, pressing them down, instead, on his chest.

Kaoru let out a loud moan when he'd found his sweet spot.

'Shh Kao. We don't want any visitors.' Hikaru was so deep in pleasure himself that if it hadn't been for the loud moan, he wouldn't have even remembered his parents _existence_.

Kaoru nodded and continued moving, hitting that same spot every time, moaning his brother's name as a reaction.

'Kao, baby, I'm gonna do something now okay. So just stay still for a second.' Kaoru didn't want to stop, but did never the less. He let out a small yelp as Hikaru flipped them both over, not once breaking the special contact they had together.

Allowing what had happened to sink into Kaoru's mind, Hikaru shuffled a little, placing both hands either side of Kaoru's head.

When the younger twin grinned up at him he began to thrust in and out of the hole, feeling his twin's warm cavern around his throbbing manhood.

'Harder Hika…' Kaoru didn't even realise what he was saying before he said it. He had just pleaded his twin to f*ck him harder.

Hikaru complied, thrusting even harder and deeper into Kaoru than before, grunting as he did so.

Kaoru found himself gasping, and moaning, struggling not to scream in ecstasy.

Soon he just couldn't hold on. 'Hika..i'm gonna…h-Hika!' He came over his and his brother's identically perfect bodies. Hikaru continued pushing deep and hard into his twin, leaning down to lick the come from Kaoru's stomach before releasing his load inside his twin.

After Hikaru pulled out, they both lay gasping next to each other on the slightly wet sheets.

'We can't stay here.' Kaoru interrupted the silence.

'I know…but where else can we go where they won't find us?'

Sighing in surrender Kaoru closed his eyes, before opening them again wide, an idea having sprung into his mind.

'Get dressed. We have to leave now. I think I know where we can go.' Kaoru grinned widely as his twin nodded curiously and dressed himself.

But their plans for escape would have to wait. A high and feminine voice called as a fist knocked on the door in the other room.

'Hikaru darling? Why won't the door open?'

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhh! So there it is! What will they do now? Where will they go? Questions questions questions!<strong>

**Hope you liked the lemon :p**

**Look forward to more chappys ;] maybe not tomorrow cos I do things on Wednesday but probably on Thursday :]**

**Also! I was watching the video for 'I'm not okay (I promise)' earlier and have a favourite part of the video. The part where Gerard says 'I mean this, I'm okay!' and Frank goes 'Trust me' and kisses his cheek :3 adorable. And the bit where Frank jumps out the locker at that girl xD anyway, love the video.**

**So yeah.**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here chappy 8 for you all. Really just a little link. 518 words -_- that's really short for me. Yet it took ages. **

**Anyway enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Both boys' eyes widened and Hikaru darted form the room to move the furniture from the door way. Kaoru shut the door that connected their rooms together and after all the furniture had been moved back to its original place, the room looked as though nothing had happened at all.

'Hikaru? Open the door.' His mother's tone had become frustrated and her knocking more violent.

Hikaru opened the door to be met with her slightly annoyed face, some clean towels she'd just got from the maids draped over her arm.

'Why were you taking so long?' Her tone had changed slightly from frustrated to genuinely curious.

'Well…erm…mum, there are some things I'd rather not say…kind of private things…' Hikaru looked down at his feet sheepishly, a blush on his face.

The fashion designer nodded, slightly embarrassed at what her son was hinting at.

As this was going on, Kaoru sat in the middle of his room, not even daring to breathe for fear making some sort of noise that could give them away. Then he felt it. He rubbed his nose to prevent himself from sneezing, but the feeling wouldn't go. It couldn't have been a worse time for this to happen.

'Alright so I brought you some towels, so you can shower. I noticed your hair wasn't looking so healthy.' Mrs Hitachiin handed her eldest the towels.

_That's because you had me hooked up to that damn machine._

'Okay thanks mu-' Hikaru was cut off by a sneeze coming from the other room. Every bone in his body just froze as his mother's head turned sharply toward the connecting door, making her way over and placing her hand on the handle.

The motion of her turning the handle seemed to go on forever. Hikaru could practically hear his heart thumping.

But as the door opened, it revealed a regular looking room. No human life forms seemed to be in the room. Mrs Hitachiin noticed the furniture but thought nothing of it, assuming it had been done the last time her slightly mentally unstable son had been in his room. Shrugging, she closed the door and turned back to eldest son.

'Shower. I'll be back in a while okay?' And she left the room.

Hikaru let out his breath before rushing into his brother's bedroom and having his wits scared out of him as he saw the figure standing in in the middle of the room as if he'd been there the whole time.

'Kao! Where did you go?' He made his voice quiet but still added anger in the tone.

'In the closet. Dumbass. Now, as I was saying before _that_ happened, I know where we can go. And we need to go now.'

'Wait, first do I get to find out where it is we're going?'

'Nope. I'll tell you when we get there.'

'Well then you won't need to tell me will you?'

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his twin before taking his hand and beginning on their mission to escape their own home and go elsewhere. Somewhere they could only hope to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuuhhhh DX I'm sorry it's so short! Really struggled to write this. Left myself somewhere I didn't know<strong>** I was going to struggle with. **

**Anyway, how was it? Did you all like? If you did then Yay :D**

**So erm yup…^-^**

**R&R again I sorry! D:**

**Tora xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haii! :D**

**Okay so first of all, sorry for the shortness of last chappy. **

**Second, I saw an idea I liked in the comments from Kit0w0, and I think I might use something similar but in a later chappy where it's really obscene ;]**

**Thirdly, sorry if this isn't the best chappy ever…but I had a lot of fun writing it :]**

**Fourthly, I seem to be apologising a lot lately xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow—****Ooh! Pocky! \****( ^****ω^****)/**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

The twin's stood briefly at the shower as the water splashed down into the tub.

Hikaru wanted nothing more than to throw his brother in there right now and maul him. But of course, Kaoru was insisting they leave. And he was probably, most definitely, right. They couldn't risk their mother returning.

'Alright. Decoy activated.' Kaoru said the words seriously but couldn't stop himself from sputtering and giggling straight after. Hikaru looked at his brother confused.

'What? I don't get it…'

Kaoru composed himself and sighed still grinning a little.

'It was just damn fun to say. Now we need to leave. We'll take the maids' exit out and run from there. Then we'll dead downtown and to the train station, were we're gonna get a train to Hiroshima. It takes just over 4 hours by Nozomi, but it's far enough away that we won't be found. For a while at least. Got it?'

Hikaru nodded, shocked at how well thought through this plan was. He picked up the duffel bag he'd packed from the bathroom floor, handing his twin an identical one.

'You got your phone?' Kaoru was about the leave the bathroom but thought he should ask first. Hikaru nodded slowly a little confused. 'Leave it. And any credit cards. We don't want there to be anyway of tracking us.' This totally made sense, and Hikaru emptied his pocket of his phone and cards.

Once Kaoru was satisfied he lead his brother from the bathroom, duffel bag over his shoulder, the shower still running to create the illusion of Hikaru being in there.

Getting out of the house was far easier than they had expected. Their mother was in her office on the phone to someone who the twins assumed was in Milan or Paris and that would be organising the venue for her next fashion show. Apparently, their father still hadn't been found. Their mother probably thought he was out at a business meeting or something. It was strange the fact that he was banging on the basement door to be let out.

They did as planned and exited through the maids' exit, nearly being caught by one of the maids. One of the shorter and more elderly maids, Chihiro, had been bringing the laundry past the door of the exit just a the boys had managed to leap out. She had stopped, suspecting someone there but continued walking when she couldn't see anyone.

After making their way out of the grounds they began to head downtown to catch the next train to Hiroshima. There were a lot of people shopping as it was around early evening now. All students were on their way home, stopping at stores on their way.

As they speed walked through the town they were approached by a small group of girls. By their uniforms the twins could tell they went to Ourin Public High School. They wore their skirts three quarters of the way up their thighs, and their faces were caked in make-up. The way they had the tops of their shirts undone slightly and the way their socks went up above their knees half way up their thighs reminded Kaoru of his working days. Basically, they looked like sluts.

'Hey, you guys are kinda cute…you in high school?' One of the girls who had her long hair in lose curls spoke up.

'Urm…Yeah. Ouran Academy.' Hikaru answered. He wanted to get rid of these girls so they could just get away.

'Ooh! Ouran boys! Lovely.' Another one of the girls smirked, sending a cheeky wink in the direction of the youngest twin.

Kaoru sighed and put on his best host smile.

'We're terribly sorry ladies but we really have to go now.' He nodded at them before pulling his brother away from the girls and continuing through town.

For the rest of the time they were walking, neither of the twins said anything. They managed to get to the station just in time to buy the tickets and catch the train. They didn't bother with business class tickets and just settled for standard.

Only as they sat in the dark green upholstered seats, their duffel bags in the compartments above, did they break their silence.

'Those girls reminded me of myself.'

Hikaru turned his head towards his brother, furrowing his brow in confusion.

'Why's that Kao?'

This time when Kaoru spoke he lowered his voice to prevent any other passengers from hearing.

'Ya know..when I was…Other Kaoru.'

Hikaru knew exactly what he meant this time. Other Kaoru. The Kaoru that wasn't his dear twin brother whom he loved more than air. Noticing the way the younger twin shakily gripped the arm of the chair, he gently placed his own hand on top, intertwining their fingers and hushing Kaoru slightly.

'It's okay…You're not that Kaoru anymore. Ya know how I know?' He looked directly into his twins eyes.

'How…?' Kaoru's voice was just as shaky as he was. He had acted so strong, escaping from the house, but now he couldn't hide the fact that he was scared. He had always seemed the more fragile of the two, the more likely to be scared, but in truth, it wasn't until he was faced with leaving home after selling his body, being raped and tortured and stopped from seeing his brother that he was finally starting to crack.

'Because you're _my_ Kaoru. And _only_ my Kaoru. In fact…I think I kind of admire you.'

Kaoru raised his eyebrows questioningly as his older brother smiled and pulled his head to his chest.

'You're so strong. You've been through so much yet you're brain still functions correctly.'

'Hmm…' Kaoru snuggled into Hikaru's chest and closed his eyes. 'Nothing that's happened has affected my intelligence. Nor my physical state. Only my emotions, leaving a small and permanent tattoo at the back of my mind.'

Hikaru began to sing quietly for only his twin's ears to hear. They were going to be on this train for awhile longer before they stopped off in Kyoto, so the mastermind behind this plan might as well get some sleep in.

For the first time in days the younger twin could sleep in peace, Curled up to his brother, feeling the gently rising and falling of his chest, hearing his soft voice sing him a lullaby.

_He said it's 3am and everybody else is fast asleep in bed tonight,_

_And I can't find the switch to turn the lights out,_

_Even though I need to fall asleep._

_Singing goodnight moon. _

_I'll close my eyes okay alright and sing,_

_Goodnight to the shadows on the wall._

_We were drifting through,_

_The empty streets with weightless feet,_

_Singing goodnight to, the moon._

* * *

><p><strong>Nawww fluffy ^-^ I liked writing this chappy :3<strong>

**Okay so sorry if it seems to be moving a little slow. I needed to get in their leaving and Kaoru's reflection on the past.**

**Hope it was ok :]**

**Song: Goodnight Moon – HeyHiHello!**

**2 little points: Yup the Nozomi is one of the Shinkansens [bullet trains]. And yup I did look up the time taken from Tokyo to Hiroshima on that train. :P**

**New chappy should be up tomorrow :3**

**Somehow i managed to get my ring tangled up with my glasses? 0.o?**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai Thar =3**

**I have been cursed witht the hiccups and i managed to get Jack Daniel's barbeque glaze in my hair...0.o this sucks.**

**So chapter 10 has arrived. Ya see I kinda had writers block and I was really struggling with writing the next chapter but here it is ^0^**

**By the way, in the next few chapters i'm making the religion really over the top so as not to offend anyone. :]**

**Disclaimer: Sob.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

It had been just over 2 hours and the train had just left pulled out of Kyoto Station. Hikaru had woke his brother up around an hour ago due to him muttering his name and moaning in his sleep, developing himself an erection.

If they were alone then Hikaru would actually love to have listened to his little brother's moans but the strange and slightly disturbed glance from the young woman reading across the aisle left the older with no choice but the disturb the younger's exciting dreams.

So far in the journey they had been to the bathroom 2 each, bought 4 packs of Pocky and 8 glasses of water from the snack cart as well as played Pictionary for about 20 minutes till they got bored.

Now stuck with nothing to door they decided that sleep would just be best.

~*~*~2 hours later~*~*~

The twins woke up slowly at hearing that the train was going to arrive at Hiroshima station in around 7 minutes. Hikaru stood up and got their duffel bags from the overhead compartments, passing them down to Kaoru.

Soon enough they reached Hiroshima and left the train.

'Would you like to tell me where exactly were going now? I mean we have just travelled four hours to Hiroshima. I think I deserve to know.' Hikaru smirked and him and his brother walked out of the station and on their way to find a taxi bay.

'Hm…nope. Sorry Hika.' Kaoru sounded genuinely sorry. And he was. He didn't like hiding things from his twin but sometimes it was better – and safer – than actually saying them.

Hikaru sighed as they reached the taxi bay and Kaoru picked a taxi. Listening in close for the chance to hear a destination, the older twin got even more frustrated as the younger held over a post it note to the driver and got in the back.

The driver pulled out and began to drive.

'Ya know Kao, this isn't fair. I'm your brother. Why must you torture me so?' Hikaru sighed and thought to himself.

_Okay so maybe a bit too dramatic but could possible tug a few heartstrings?_

Kaoru scoffed. 'Yeah, after all we've been through you cant exactly call this torture.'

_Of course not._

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent except for the barely audible music playing on the radio in the front.

'This is kid?' The driver had stopped outside of an ancient looking church with an adjoining cemetery and what looked like a multiple bedroom home.

'Yup!' Kaoru opened the door and jumped out, paying the driver and waiting for Hikaru to follow.

'A church? Really Kao? We're not even religious.' Hikaru's tone showed no hint of amusement and he seemed rather annoyed.

'Come on Hika think about this. This place accepts everyone, within reason. It's here or in _that_ place.'

Hikaru sighed. He had a point.

'Fine. So it's like a church foster home?'

'Yeah. Come on then!' Kaoru was smiling like an idiot. 'Let's go this way. I wanna walk through the cemetery.'

The older twin's eyes widened. Creepy looking cemetery or easily accessible pathway? His choice wouldn't take genius to figure out.

'Actually, Kao why don't we be normal and follow the pathway…It looks a lot less…full of souls.'

Kaoru was already on his way and had jumped up on the back rest of a nearby bench, balancing and walking along it hesitantly. He jumped off and turned to face his twin, an adorable grin on his face.

'What's this normal you speak of Hika? Is it contagious? And don't tell me your scared of a cemetery! Take the path if you like. Just watch out for the hobos.' Kaoru skipped off into the cemetery leaving his brother standing there lost.

Very soon Hikaru was following his twin in and out the gravestones. The writing was faded on most of them and the stone was weathered and cracked. The visible age of the stones gave Hikaru images of thousand year old zombies, similar to those in one if the Xbox games at home. He shuddered at the thought.

Kaoru however seemed, totally unaffected by the eeriness of the graveyard and had reached the doors of the church already. Hikaru ran to join him.

'Alright, ready?' Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded in reply. Together they pushed open the large wooden doors revealing a classic and calm looking church. The altar at the front, the pews in rows in the centre, and two fonts at the back.

The twins stood a little lost by the large doors before a middle age woman with short, curly blonde hair, wearing a long black skirt, and white blouse emerged from some room.

'Hello there children, is there anything I can help you with?' She smiled kindly at the twins, her brown are calm and welcoming.

'Yes, actually. We've had a hard time with our family and now we have nowhere else to go. We were wondering if there was any space for us here?'

'Oh of course! We always hold our doors open to the public. We have many people staying in our home, even a few who pop in for a just a bit of tea, or some friendly company. I'm Chiyo, by the way. Follow me, and I'll show you where you can stay. I'll also introduce you to the rest our small church family.' The woman led them through the door she came from and down a long corridor before reaching a warm and homely looking lounge room. 'Everyone! Please come down! We have some new guests!'

Soon, 5 others joined them in the lounge. A kind looking, tall man with glasses and a light blue chequered shirt was the first to me introduced.

'This is my Husband, Atsushi. We were never able to have a family of our own so decided to develop a foster home alongside the church.'

Next was a short girl who looked about the same age as the twins with long hair tied into pigtails and small boy who looked around 5.

'This is Rina and Itsuki. They are siblings that came to us after the parting of their parents.'

Finally, a ten year old looking boy with short spiky hair and a girl of around the same age with her hair done similar to the older girl, were introduced.

'And this is Yuji and Yuka. They're twins, just like you too.' Chiyo smiled at in Hikaru and Kaoru's direction. 'Now would you like to introduce yourself?'

They did so and were then lead to their room as the rest of the family were dismissed. The room was small but practical with 2 single beds and a wardrobe. It also had an adjoining bathroom that was again small but practical.

'Now why don't you two shower up and join us downstairs for dinner?' Chiyo smiled once again before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru with his eyebrows raised his eye twitching slightly.

'Don't give me that look! This is better than nothing.' Kaoru crossed his arms stubbornly and turned his nose up.

'Eh. I suppose…Come on. Let's go shower.' Hikaru grabbed his younger brother's wrist and pulled him into the bathroom locking the door behind them.

'Huh? W-what do you mean, Hika?' Kaoru looked flustered as his brother removed his shirt and began kissing along his collarbone.

'You were dreaming on the train…don't tell me you haven't been wanting this…'

Kaoru shivered and leant into the tender kisses Hikaru gave, encouraging him to do it more.

'Just what I thought...' He chuckled briefly but stopped when he saw a picture of what he assumed was a saint on the wall. He leant over Kaoru and removed it, turning it to face away from the bathroom. 'We can't have him watching us now can we…'

'Mmm…Hika…'

* * *

><p><strong>Ah stage setting xD Sorry if the chapter wasn't that amazing…needed to introduce to setting their now in. The re<strong>**st of the family may play a minor part, but I don't want to delve into those characters as much.**

**Also, next chapter you can pretty much guess what's gonna happen xD but the chapter after might just be a short, 'what's happening back home?' chapter.**

**So hope you enjoyed. And for the start of this chapter I was listening to: **

**Don't Quit! Not Quite! – Hey Hi Hello! and **

**Right Here – Hey Hi Hello!**

**Seemed to get rid of the writer's block :P**

**So yup ^-^ R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi :3 so a little change of plans at the start here, to stray you all from your guided presumptions xD**

**Again, Kitty, bunking! xD You still have to do your speech btw lol. But you're not alone cos Georgie didn't do it either. :P And it wasn't as scary as I thought :D**

**Again by no means trying to offend anyone by the way I've shown views on the part of the Bible. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran…**

**Enjoy :p**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

'Hika we can't…it's a church…dumbass.'

Hikaru scoffed at his brother.

'You weren't complaining a couple of seconds ago.'

'Yeah well I wasn't thinking a couple of seconds ago, was I? Let's just go downstairs.' Kaoru sighed and pushed Hikaru away from him firmly. He reached down and picked his shirt up from the floor and put it back on.

'Awww…Kao Kao you're no fun anymore.' Hikaru whined and followed his brother out of the bathroom as he buttoned his shirt.

They stopped with surprise when they were greeted by Rina. At first none of them said anything, just stood and stared. But then Rina bowed to each of the twins, apologising.

'I'm sorry for coming in without knocking. The door was open, so I came in. I had to tell you that dinner is nearly ready.' She'd gona red and was now chewing nervously on her lip.

The twins both flashed her a host smile and she immediately calmed slightly.

'It's okay, don't worry about it.' They said in perfect unison. It had been a while since they'd done that.

Rina smiled back at them both before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

'How lucky were we…good thing I rejected it, huh?' Kaoru grinned smugly in Hikaru's direction. The older twin only rolled his eyes, grabbing his brother's wrist and pulling him from the room and downstairs.

Dinner seemed pretty normal, much like dinner time at home would be, aside from the fact the meal was started with a prayer. This particularly annoyed the twins whose last meal had been Pocky. The food itself wasn't particularly fancy but it tasted okay.

After dinner, when everyone had finished their meal and were excused, the twins made their way to go upstairs. But they were interrupted by Chiyo who had grabbed them by the back of their collars.

'Boys, don't leave just yet. Tonight it's Yuka's turn to read a section of the Bible. You will have to sit and listen with the rest of us before enjoying your recreation time.'

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance before walking slowly into the lounge room where the rest of the family were waiting. They hesitantly took their seats on an empty sofa, sitting noticeably close to each other.

When the room was silent except for the peaceful crackling of the fireplace, Yuka began to read. Hikaru and Kaoru pretty much tuned out, pretending to seem interested for the sake of the ten year old girl's feelings.

However, at some point during Leviticus 20, Kaoru woke up from his reverie, and looked confused at the girl.

Chiyo caught this confusion and politely asked Yuka to pause.

'Is there something confusing you my dear?'

Kaoru turned to look at her. Before taking in a breathe and exhaling deeply.

'I don't believe in it. What they're saying, I don't believe it.' This earned a few 5 shocked glances from the rest of the family as well as a glance from Hikaru that almost said: _Please, Kao, Just leave it._

'H-how do you mean?' Chiyo was almost speechless.

'I don't think that just because of someone's choice to love differently, they should be killed. Who made up those rules anyway? God? Lucifer more like.'

'Kao…' Hikaru tugged his brother's arm. This brought him back to the time in restaurant. The time they were separated.

'Of course he would say…' A barely audible mutter came from over in the corner where Rina sat.

'What was that?' Atsushi spoke up, leaning a little towards the girl. She had her head down, fringe forming a shadow over her eyes.

'They did…it. Together in the bathroom. I went up there, and they were walking out. They were putting on the same clothes as before and they were visibly dry.'

6 pairs of eyes all turned to bore into the twins. Kaoru bit his lip and in split second of panic, ran from the room, proceeding to leave the house.

Hikaru groaned and ran upstairs after apologising to Chiyo and Atsushi. He picked the two duffel bags up from the beds and ran back down stairs, setting out to collect his brother.

He had no doubt about where he was. Remember the pathway they had taken to read the church he wandered through, feeling the eerie mist around his ankles.

Seeing a crouched figure in front of one of the gravestones, the older twin sped up a little.

'Kao…it's only me don't panic.'

'Who's panicking? I'm not panicking that's for sure. Are you panicking Hika? You seem kinda panicky.'

Hikaru leant down and placed a hand on his brother's face, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb.

'Come on. Let's get out of here. Did this _stay at the church plan_ of yours come with a backup?'

'Yeah. But after that I only have one back up left.'

'Alright, so this one, make an effort to stay?' Hikaru winked at his brother, making the younger smile as he was helped up of the grass.

'Hey, Hika?'

'Yeah?' Hikaru took his brother's hand as they walked, not knowing where they were going on this late evening.

'Do you believe that there might be some sort of…powerful being out there?'

There was a silence whilst Hikaru thought this through.

'Hmm. Nope. What about you?'

'Yeah. But I think he's not good. I think he's only aim is to slowly kill everyone starting from their birth. Every birth, a new victim. From the minute we're born, if you think about, our hearts are slowly failing, every second of our lives slowly ticking by…'

'Kao?'

'Yeah?'

'You're so weird.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know again bit of a weird chappy. Right so I know, no lemon, thought I doing to many lol. So I threw that little…twist in there? xD<strong>

**Second thing, I'm very aware that many Christian families don't take turns reading the bible every night. But let's just pretend for the sake of the story.**

**Third, Ironic huh how they were reading Leviticus 20 that night xD**

**Fourth, they lasted long there :P They were gonna get kicked out anyway after Rina said about the twincesting. But I thought they should make it easy and run. **

**Fifth, [wow long A/N] So Kao only has 2 backups! Will he have to resort to the final back up? Let's hope not! :O**

**So yurp. R&R!**

**Tora xxx**

**[Oh and Sixth, Kao's view on the powerful being is also my own personal view :3]**


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai arrivé avec mon nouveau chapitre! xD**

**Mkay so here ya go people :3**

**Ohh just remembers that im doing my drama assessment tomorrow and I have to wear make-up like a ventriloquist dummy xP anyway…**

**Disclaimer: *disclaims***

**Enjoy! Amusez-vous! Disfrute! ****お楽しみください****! ****즐기십시오****!` ****Наслаждайтесь****!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Time passed. The twins were still walking through the streets of Hiroshima, still with no idea of where they were heading.

Before they knew it, it was already 10pm. Street lights illuminated the pavements as they walked, conversing mindlessly.

'Hika, my feet are getting kinds tired now…Let's just pick a place to sleep for the night?'

Hikaru squeezed his brothers hand and kissed the top of his head lightly.

'Sure. How about here?' They came up to an empty looking pub. Lanterns lit up the front and a small canopy round the back, probably used for barbeques, provided a perfect shelter for the twins to rest for the night.

Kaoru nodded and they made their way over, placing the duffel bags on the floor first before sliding down the wall themselves.

Hikaru draped an arm over Kaoru's shoulder and pulled him close, pressing his head to his chest. Kaoru loved listening to his brother's heartbeat. It made him feel secure and calm.

'Quite comfy here actually. Not exactly luxurious living, but still.' Kaoru smiled as he hugged tight to his twin.

'We can't stay here forever though…we'll be chased off tomorrow morning.'

'True…I guess we'll just have to walk a bit tomorrow till we find somewhere else.'

'Alright sounds good.' Kaoru began to settle down, closing his eyes. Hikaru let out a small excited gasp. Kaoru looked up at him confused.

'What?'

'We could be like proper runaways! We can wash in public bathrooms and everything!'

'Mhm. Okay if you insist.'

They hadn't slept for more than 2 hours before they were woken by the sound of talking and laughing, not far from where they lay.

Hikaru was the first to wake, straining to check the numbers on his watch in the dim light. He was just able to make out that it was 2:30am. Sighing he shook his brother gently, checking to see if he too had been woken by the noise. The grunt Kaoru replied with confirmed it.

'Who is out and awake at 2 in the f*cking morning?'

'Who do you think? Stoners, drunks, whores.' Kaoru was still half asleep so his voice came out as a slur.

'Whores? That's big coming from you Kao.' Hikaru chuckled slightly but regretted it when Kaoru pushed his middle knuckle into his twin's rib, slowly, to increase the pain.

'Not really something you say as a joke Hika.' Kaoru muttered twisted the knuckle, pushing it further.

'Ouch Kaoru! I'm sorry okay? So you for going over there and telling them to keep the noise down a little?'

'Psshh~ no. You?'

'Well considering they just woke me up from my sleep, there's a lot of anger burning inside right now…so yeah…let's go kick A word!'

'You can…I think I'm gonna go back-Hey Hika! Nuhh! Let me go!' Kaoru had been pulled to his feet and was being dragged away from their spot under the canopy by his overly confident brother.

_There he goes, complaining about people being awake at this time, and his attitude would make you think it was the middle of the day…_

They rounded a corner and a group of guys, all older and bigger than them, turned to stare in their direction. They had a cigarette each and one of them was holding a square bottle of whiskey.

Hikaru began to stutter out his words but cleared his throat and started again, trying to sound threatening.

'Hey, me and my brother are trying to sleep, so we'd like it if you 4 idiots be quiet.'

The guys stood staring for a moment in an awkward silence before they burst out laughing.

Kaoru sighed and shook his head walking over to the group of guys. Hikaru, embarrassed from the laughter, worried that his brother was going to get attacked if he tried to fight them.

However, Kaoru did something completely unexpected, leaving Hikaru speechless, eyes wide.

The younger twin snatched the whiskey bottle from the guy holding it, before taking a gulp of it. He flushed a bit from the feel of the cheap drink warming his throat. He then gave the bottle back to the confused guy he had taken it from and looked up at the tallest man, who looked down at him in confusion.

'Got a smoke?'

The man nodded slowly pulling the packet from his back pocket, his eyes never leaving the face of the boy. Extending the packet he watched as Kaoru took one from the packet taking the lighter from another man who was holding it out to him. He lit the cancer stick, inhaling deeply, holding the smoke in his lungs before exhaling a ring of smoke.

'Tah. Kay, well I'm gonna go back now. You guys try and keep it down a little?' The men nodded still in shock at the boys confidence. 'come on Hika.'

The younger twin went back round the corner his brother following still staring in awe.

Treading the cigarette into the floor, Kaoru took his seat back on the floor under the canopy. He was surprised to see that the duffel bags were still there.

'Okay…what was all that about?' Hikaru sat down next to his twin, arms folding, trying to look frustrated, failing to a great extent.

'I was fixing your mess. I didn't want you to get bottle to the head, cos knowing my luck, they'd mistake me for you, and I'd get the bottle.'

Hikaru mentally face-palmed.

'But why like that?'

'Cos that's how you do it out here. You can't be polite and innocent. You gotta understand that people on the streets, don't take kindly to people that live in large mansions with five times the rooms they need.'

'And you know this cos?' Hikaru had pulled Kaoru's head back to his chest, closing his eyes. Kaoru was snuggling in close, coughing a little before replying.

'I'm a whore remember?'

* * *

><p><strong>Lol Kao. Anyway this took forever to write xD I started last night and then went downstairs to watch Vampire Diaries [good show] and then I went to bed, and today I continued but then I got interrupted cos of karate. So yeah xD<strong>

**Hope you liked. Sorry if it's dragging on a little.**

**And just to clear things up a little cos Kitty and Annie seemed to be the only ones who didn't get it [xD] in chapter 7 when Hikaru flipped Kaoru over, it only made Kaoru on the bottom. They didn't switched roles :p**

**Oh and recommendation song: A little piece of heaven – Avenged Sevenfold. Good song xD**

**Mkay I think that be it…^-^**

**R&R**

**Tora xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Herro thar xP Today it is thrusday. Today I am updating. Half term next week, so be expecting many chapters ;] possibly. I'm unreliable XD**

**Okay so this chapter is dedicated to Kitty, who not only helped me with me chapter but also, managed to burn the right side of her neck with sodium hydroxide. Genius that one is x3**

**Mkay that's it I think…yup ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

The sun rose, along with the two sleepy and achy twins under the canopy. Doing as they had planned they began walking again. They both hated how unclean they felt, Kaoru especially, the last time he'd washed being before he was locked away. Not that there was anything they could do about it.

Neither of them had said much since setting out but a problem with Hikaru's map skills had caused debate.

'This way, Kao. It says there's public toilets by the library.' Hikaru stood in the middle of the street, his tongue poking out slightly as he concentrated on the map.

Kaoru snatched the map away looking at the place Hikaru was suggesting. He sighed and hit his brother with the map.

'That only means disabled access, dumbass!' He hissed, his tired eyes glaring.

'How was I supposed to know that! It was someone sitting on a chair!'

'Ya know what? This is so f*cking pointless!' Kaoru screwed up the map throwing it down on the floor and grinding his heel into it, swearing and hissing at it. Many people stared at him as they walked passed.

'Kaoru! What the hell are you doing? We need the map!' Hikaru stared eyes wide at his younger brother abusing the map.

'No we don't. We're going back to Tokyo.' Kaoru turned and began to walk back the way they had come. He was sure they'd seen a taxi bay on their way.

'What do you mean? We came all this way and you just wanna go back now?' Hikaru stormed after his twin, reaching out and grabbing the back of his neck, taking him by surprise and pulling him to the side.

'Yes Hikaru! That's exactly what I mean! Just face it! We're lost here! At least if we were in Tokyo we would have some idea where we're going!'

'Are you kidding me? No doubt mum and dad are gonna have the whole of the Tokyo police force looking for us! We enter that city and we're dead!'

Kaoru turned his head away from his brother's cold stare, refusing to reply.

'Huh Kao? What then? What happened to those backups of yours?'

This time when the younger twin spoke, his voice was quiet and scared. He sniffed as he attempted to hold back tears.

'If you wanna tie the rope round your neck then be my guest…it'll get the death over with…we're only gonna die here anyway. We're lost, dirty, running out of money might I add. At least in Tokyo we have contacts. At least in Tokyo we're in familiar territory.'

Hikaru stroked Kaoru's arm gently. His face had softened and he was hushing his twin as a small tear escaped, rolling down his pale cheek.

'Alright…okay fine. We'll go back to Tokyo. But only because I don't like seeing you cry, baby…' Hikaru lightly stroked the younger's cheek with his thumb. 'I still think it's a bad idea though.'

Kaoru nodded, smiling a little, as he took hold of his twin's hand and began walking with him to the taxi bay.

A taxi ride and a train journey later, and the twin's had arrived at Tokyo station. Another taxi ride left them in the centre of the red light district. Kaoru bit his lip as he looked at the familiar alleys, clubs and shops. A small squeeze of his hand made him smile and his heart rate slowed slightly.

'Right so I think I might go into one of the stores over there…They sell sheets. Keep us warm. Not saying we're sleeping outside though. Bad idea, doing that here. You coming?'

Hikaru shook his head and Kaoru frowned.

'Nah. I'll wait here. Don't think I'd do too well in a sex shop.' He winked and Kaoru nodded slowly.

'Okay…Just please be careful. If anyone asks you for work, say you already got a customer coming to pick you up.' Kaoru then walked off to the store.

Hikaru sighed, watched his breath form as mist in front of his face. Now that he thought about it, he was glad Kaoru was going to fetch those blankets. He was freezing. A female voice from down an alley called out to him.

'Hey Kao Kao~! Babe is that you?'

Hikaru was slightly shocked at first. Why was a woman calling his brother 'Kao Kao' and 'babe'? After thinking for a few more minutes he decided the voice could belong to no one under 25. so that then brought a new question. Why was a more…aged, woman calling Kaoru those things?

Turning, he saw a group of four woman standing and smoking. His first thought of what to say was exactly what Kaoru had told him too. But if they thought he was Kaoru…maybe they could give him a clue as to Kaoru's time whilst he was working here.

'Oh no I'm not—Hey ladies!' He made his way over grinning. The women smirked and picked at his shirt.

'What're these all about babe? Not working tonight?' Hikaru shook his head.

'So urm…Haven't seen you all in so long. Not since like…a month?' this was gonna be harder than he had imagined.

'I know right babe! How you been? How are things going with that brother of yours?'

So Kaoru had been talking about him it seems.

'Yeah I'm good. He's good. We're both good.' He laughed a little nervously. 'Actually we're here to see a show. In one of the clubs...urm…yeah…'

Come on Hika. You suck. Come on, you can do this!

'Alright well is that him over there?' Hikaru turned his head, swearing under his breath as Kaoru walked towards them.

'Hikaaa~ What the hell? Sorry ladies if he bothered you. Come on meathead.'

Hikaru began stuttering as Kaoru pulled him away from the women. Once they were out of sight, Kaoru crushed his lips into his brother's.

What happened in those last five minutes was a now a blur.

'What was that for?' Hikaru bite him lip, flushing a bit red.

'My lips were cold. Now come on we can probably-' But Kaoru was cut off as a showered stood over them. Looking up they saw a large man staring down at the two of them, eyes hungry.

'Honey…I didn't know you had a brother…'

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Suspense! Who's the man? What's gonna happen next? Will they survive? Why so many questions?<strong>

**Okay so just because I'm never gonna write this chapter: Mrs Hitachiin found Mr Hitachiin and now they have indeed sent out the police force to find them. **

**Kay so songs I was listening to in the writing of this chapter were: Lollipop – Framing Hanley, Hear me now – Framing Hanley, Kennedy – Kill Hannah and Out of Your Love – Electro Sun.**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello :D sorry for not updating in like forever D: but I had a little writers block again. Hopefully you all like this chapter ^-^**

**Oh and something else I noticed, I got a total of 73 comments [one of them didn't count] on Hitting The Bottom and I already have 73 on this one and that makes me very happy =]**

**Alright so **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, the characters or the film mentioned at the end. Hell I don't even own a pack of skittles DX**

**Enjoy :)**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 – Hika POV<span>

A frightened gasp escaped Kaoru's lips and I felt him grip tightly onto my hand, shaking as he did so.

'After all that trouble you go me into I think you need to be punished.'

It took me a little longer than Kaoru to figure out who the man was, but when I remembered, it took all of my willpower to not kill this guy.

I also found it kinda surprising that he didn't remember that Kaoru had a brother. Surely he would remember the kid who busted him for his sexually heinous act, no? Looking over at my twin I saw him biting his lip, desperately trying to stop it from quivering, even though by now it was pretty obvious how scared he was.

Squeezing his hand back as a form of comfort, I sighed and looked the man directly in the eyes.

'Do you have business with us? Because if not I would rather you let us be on our way.'

The man let out a cruel laugh before grinning slyly in my brother's direction.

'You don't really expect me to let you both go after handing me in to the cops do you?' Ah so he remembered. How nice. One thing I found disturbing is that while this was happening, people were walking past not even batting an eyelid at the scene.

Just as I was about to open my mouth again to speak, Kaoru released my hand, a smirk playing on his lips.

'Of course not. How else are you gonna get off tonight hm?' It was hard to believe this snide and confident person was the same person that was shaking with fear only a few moments before.

'I would strongly recommend sir, that unless you want another – longer – prison sentence given to you right now that you leave these boys alone and be on your way.'

All focus turned a tall black haired boy standing not far behind the man. He was flanked with 4 men in suits and the action of his pushing up his glasses had me and Kaoru both sighing in relief.

The man began to stutter out a few syllables before giving up and fleeing. Owned.

I watched then as Kaoru threw arms around Kyoya's neck, standing on his tiptoes as the shadow lord wrapped his arms around my brother.

'Kyoya!' Kaoru sounded so happy to see the boy and it actually hurt me a little inside to know that someone else could make Kaoru happy like that.

I cleared my throat out of pure jealousy and they ended their embrace.

'Uh…well I suppose you're gonna have to take us back now, huh?' My brother's face fell.

'Well I should really…but I understand how you ran because of your parents actions and will not put you through that again. However.' That's it Kyoya…wait until Kaoru is about ready to explode in joyous rainbows and other happy sh.t before you break him down again with your dumb consequences. 'I will inform your parents that your safe and will give them contact with you both. They will not however know your location.'

Well I guess that wasn't too bad. At the moment, I'd kill just for the opportunity to sleep in a bed again. I nodded, as did Kaoru and we were led to Kyoya's limo ready for the journey to the warm and luxurious bed that was waiting for us.

Upon reaching what seemed to be one of Kyoya's family mansions, a phone call was made to our parents. Me and Kaoru stood and listened to the conversation that Kyoya put on loud speaker.

'Hello, Mr and Mrs Hitachiin.'

'Kyoya! Do you have any news on our babies?' The voice on the other end of the phone was frantic.

'Yes actually. We found your boys. They are staying at one of the mansions my family owns.'

'Oh thank god! Can we see them?' This time their mother sounded like she was about the cry with happiness.

'I'm afraid not yet but if you would like to talk to them you may.' Me and Kaoru exchanged a glance when the reply came begging to hear their voices again.

'Uh…Hey mum…dad…' Kaoru said slowly and quietly. He wasn't sure how they were going to react.

Apparently they were going to react in such a way that would burst our eardrums. Overjoyed cries came from the other end of the phone and I winced. Kaoru panicked and pressed the 'end call' button on Kyoya's phone.

'Ugh. Too loud. Hey Kyoya, do you have anything I can change into?' He asked the taller boy.

'Of course. Tachibana can get something for you both.' As if on cue the tall bald man appeared next to Kyoya before leading Kaoru upstairs for a change of clothes. I however needed to speak to the shadow lord.

'So they were..um…pretty happy to hear from us, huh?'

Kyoya just looked at me in a way that seemed to be calling me stupid. And I felt kinda stupid at the moment too.

'Yes they were.'

'Tomorrow…can we like…see them? I think I might wanna go home again…but I'd like to talk to them in person first, ya know ask and answer a couple of questions.'

'Of course. I'll make the call tomorrow. They've been really worried about you both you know. Neither of them been at work. Constantly phoning the Ootori police force for news.'

'Eh. Yeah I know. I'm glad they were suffering in their wait.'

'Something tells me you're just glad they were worried about you.'

I glared at Kyoya who was smirking in my direction, pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Well I think I'm gonna go change now…so yeah bye.'

'Goodbye.'

'Oh and Kyoya?'

'Hmm?'

'I'll leave it at a thanks for tonight. But tomorrow I will definitely ask questions on why you were in the red light district.' I grinned. Ha. That'll teach him not to ridicule me.

I made my way upstairs and into an open room to find my adorable twin sitting on a sofa wearing a black t shirt and black jeans of Kyoya's, both of which were far too long for him.

Sitting down beside him I noticed what he was watching. The nightmare before Christmas? I knew that this was Kaoru's favourite film and all but the reason he adores a film that's older than both of us is beyond me.

'Hey bro you watching this film again?' I scoffed and nudged him in the ribs.

'Shh! I like this song!' I rolled my eyes. He liked basically every song in this film. Okay I admit, it's a pretty good film but still.

Deciding not to fight back, I laid down and pulled Kaoru down with me. We lay there for the rest of night in silence, aside from the sound of the tv.

At some point we must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were being woken with a cry of:

'Oh my dear babies! You're safe!'

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Okay so sorry if it wasn't very good. And sorry if you wanted a bit more action in the sense of the pervy guy. But I decided to throw in a bit of Kyoya [which I know Kitty wont like cos she's convinced he's a penguin. xD]<strong>

**Yes if you must know I watched the nightmare before Christmas today xD gave me a little inspiration so I had to do it xP**

**Back to normal POV next chapter probably.**

**Anyway…. Like? Love? Hate? Wanna kill me? Wanna give me a hug? Happy to except all xD except maybe the wanna kill me one…hm..:p**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm SORRYY! I said I was going to update loads in the holidays I didn't! I'm a liar DX And no I'm presenting you with this stupid chapter *kicks chapter in the eye***

**Anyway I was ill and whatever…so urm…thank you all my reviewers, including cyberangel that brought my 77 reveiws up to 91. You guys rock my socks. *heart***

**Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine, I don't deserve it! [Yes Tora you don't deserve it you filthy stupid liar you!] *sob***

**Try to enjoy this**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

'Oh my dear babies! You're safe!'

The squeal had jolted both boys awake. Hikaru had expected to see them at some point, just later in the day. However Kaoru knew nothing of his brother's planning and felt as though he had been betrayed by Kyoya.

'Kyoya said you wanted to see us! Oh we are so happy!'

'Mum. Keep your voice down a little. Just woke up.' Hikaru scowled at his mother who blinked in surprise before smiling widely.

'I'm sorry darling I'm just so glad you decided you wanted to come home.'

Kaoru, who had been silent for the past few minutes stood up and turned to face his parents.

'Who said we wanted to come home?' The hatred in the younger twin's voice was like a knife, shooting forward and stabbing both his parents in the heart.

'Well…uhh…we assumed that that was why you asked to see us?'

'No, actually it was because we wanted you to know the conditions of our return.' Hikaru stated, hoping Kaoru would catch on.

'Right. You then have time to go home yourselves, think about if your happy to agree with the conditions, then get back to us.' Apparently he had caught on as he replied like it had been practiced.

Their parents exchanged a glance before nodding in agreement. They just wanted their sons to come home.

Taking a seat each on the two armchairs near the sofa, they waited patiently for the twins to begin pledging their terms.

'First, there with be no chaining up in basements. Honestly dad it's not nice.' Kaoru shot a glare at his father who looked down as if ashamed.

'No IV machines loaded with drugs.' The older twin's turn to glare a parents, his mother being his choice.

'Of course we have to introduce a knock before entering rule.' Kaoru laughed slightly after saying this making Hikaru blush at the way his mind turned it into a suggestive thought.

'Is that it?' Their father look at both of them furrowing his eyebrows.

'Yup.' They replied in unison.

And so after moments of thought their parents decided to agree. They were after all prepared to do anything to have their sons back.

'Okay…okay. Let's go home then.' Their mother stood, smiling at her family and making her way towards the door to leave.

'You two go ahead. We have to thank Kyoya for letting us stay..and stuff.' Kaoru shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down. Hikaru nodded at his parents to confirm, earning a nod back from each of them as they left.

'We really going to thank shadow lord? Or did you just want a couple of minutes alone with me…?' Hikaru smirked and pulled his brother into him by the small of his back, sliding his hand down the back of Kaoru's jeans and placing small kisses on his neck.

'Hmm…sorry.' Kaoru pushed off Hikaru who pouted in frustration. 'I actually need to ask Kyoya something. And I'm still mad at you for getting Kyoya to call them.'

Hikaru followed Kaoru out the door of the room and down the stairs and into the large and eerie dining room where Kyoya sat, tapping away at his laptop.

Without looking away from the screen he greeted the twins. 'Can I help you both?'

'Yeah, actually. Why weren't they arrested?' When Kaoru said this Hikaru became interested in the answer. Kyoya stop typing and turned towards the red headed boys.

'You ran away. There was no one there to press charges.'

'But you said you knew what they'd done to us?'

'Yes, it wasn't hard to piece together the fact you were off school with the machine. I'm actually surprised there were no DNA tests performed on the machine.'

'I wasn't connected up to the machine though. Only Hika. So how…' Both twins were becoming thoroughly confused.

'Well your mother found your father locked up in the basement. You locked him in there correct?' Kyoya didn't give Kaoru a chance to answer before carrying on. 'You wouldn't have done that unless you were provoked. You're too, though still evil in the eyes of Tamaki, mild manned to do that out of the blue.'

'Mild mannered my ass.' Kaoru muttered under his breath, Kyoya pretending not to hear.

'If you really want to press charges against them now feel free. I'd be happy to be a witness.' Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose.

'Eh, we'll think about it. Come on Hika.' Kaoru began to leave, his brother – who uncharacteristically hadn't said a word the whole time – in tow. Until Kyoya cleared his throat behind them.

'Ahem. Kaoru.' He was smiling, eye brows raised in the direction of the younger twin who sighed loudly before shuffling his way over to the shadow lord and hugging him lightly.

Kyoya hugged back, then let him go. 'We've lost customers due to your absence. Work twice as hard tomorrow.' He winked at the twins, who waved him goodbye and left the dining room.

As they walked Hikaru turned towards Kaoru a frown ruining his features.

'How did you and shadow lord become so friendly?' It was evident how jealous he was by the spite in his voice. Kaoru however just laughed.

'He likes my shorts.' Hikaru normally would have asked questions but instead press Kaoru again the nearest wall and licked up his cheek.

'You're mine baby bro…don't you ever…everrr…forget that.' Kaoru moaned as Hikaru forced his tongue into the younger's mouth. As both their eyes began to shut out of ecstasy their kissing became more frantic. Hikaru moved his hand down the front of Kaoru's jeans pushing his palm rhythmically against the growing bulge.

All regard for the fact they were currently getting hot and heavy in the hallway of one of the Ootori mansions had escaped their minds. That was until the front door swung open and two loud gasps came from that directions.

The twins automatically froze before pulling away from each other, hearts pounding in fear for what their parents were about to say.

But they said nothing. Only shook their heads and turned to leave muttering about what disappoints they were to the Hitachiin name, and how they should go back and live with Lucifer.

Kaoru hissed, his eyes immediately beginning to fill with danger, the sort of danger that would scare away bystanders.

All this about only wanting their sons back and they turn away the moment they do something against their tastes. They were sick of the constant bull that was coming from their parent's mouths. It had officially driven one of them to the point of destruction.

Hikaru bit his lip and furrowed his brows, anger flashing across his face, though it was nothing compared the anger emanating from the identical figure next to him. The extremities in Kaoru's behaviour and emotions were something Hikaru was gradually becoming more used to, it did however still shock him sometimes.

'I think I know what we have to do Hika…' The usually light voice of the younger twin was suddenly dark and deadly as if he had been possessed.

'Get 'em locked away.'

'Well yeah…but, there's always the second option…'

'I won't tell if you won't?'

'There is no doubt in my mind we're twins.' Kaoru smirked as Hikaru wrapped his arm around his shoulder, grinning also.

Their parents had a very important lesson to learn. There was pills, there was hypnosis, but only the satisfaction of suffering was enough to settle their anger now.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it was…<strong>

**I'm sorry if it sucked! DX**

**Um...yeah…R&R…give me a bit of a cheering up.**

**Tora xxx**ika Hiksy


	16. AN Halloween edition

_**Hai thar!**_

_**Happy freakin Halloween!**_

_**No chapter today got home too late but had to leave this note for you all.**_

_**So first thing, tis Frank Iero's bday today so yeah happy bday to him xD 30 years old today**_

_**Second, 99 reviews so thinking of some sort of one shot prize for 100th reviewer? I'll let you know who won next chap so yeah.**_

_**Yay! xD**_

_**Third – Read and review Kitty-Ramen's story. It's a really good story, Haruhi orientated but still really good. Full of lemony goodness though a depressing lack of Yaoi [XD I gest kitttehh]**_

_**Alright one final thing…**_

_**Listen to this song if you haven't heard it already: If Only She Knew Voodoo Like I Do – Get Scared**_

_**Otay that's it :P**_

_**So like I said, happy freakin Halloween ;D**_

_**Tora xxx**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Hallo. :D**

**So first thing: My 100****th**** reviewer was Kiukura so yup congrats :P**

**Next thing, this end is near. This is last proper chapter before the epilogue. So enjoy :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't possess Ouran**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

That night the twins stayed at Kyoya's house. Neither of them said much, creating something of an awkward silence between them.

After many failing attempts to sleep, they finally fell into a state of unconsciousness. But it was short lived because as Hikaru moved to wrap his arms around his little brother, all he felt was air in his place. He sighed inwardly. Of course Kaoru would have to go wandering at 2am. Where would he have gone anyway?

But as soon as he'd asked the question, the answer came to him. As soon as it hit he found himself darting around, pulling on his clothes and panicking about his brother.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, miserably failing due to the heavy breathing he'd acquired through the marathon his mind was constantly running, the elder twin made his way to the door leaving the mansion and sprinting off.

He wasn't usually one for running. He could run, he just preferred not to. However. If it was his brother he needed to run to, he would sprint. Wind blowing back his hair dramatically and cheeks flushing red, he was determined to get there. Before Kaoru did anything stupid. Hell it could already be too late.

Reaching his family mansion he paused to take a breather. This was it. There was no doubt in his mind that Kaoru had fled here. A quick jog to the door and inside the house proved him right.

As he ascended long flight of stairs, the screaming voice of his brother became louder. In truth, he was surprised he hadn't heard it from outside.

'You've never been there! Ever! Me and Hika were always by ourselves! And then you wonder why we rely on each other so much? The past month I have gradually lost my f*kin mind! There are some wounds that just don't heal. Some scars that just won't fade!'

Hearing Kaoru's speech was bringing tears to Hikaru's eyes. He just wanted to lurch into the room and hug him so tightly. But he knew that was a bad idea.

Peering through a small crack in the door he saw his mother and father backed up against the far wall, staring forward in fear at their youngest son who stood pointing a gun at them. Where did he even get that thing?

Hikaru knew that at some point he would have to jump in. True, after the pain they'd made Kaoru feel, Hikaru wanted nothing better than to see his parents' blood covered bodies strewn out across the floor. But he knew Kaoru better than that. He knew even _this_ Kaoru better than that. It wouldn't be his parent's he would shoot. At the last minute that gun would be turned towards his own head as he pulled the trigger. Hikaru couldn't let that happen.

Kaoru's mindless ranted continued for a few more minutes, each syllable, breaking Hikaru's heart. But the sound of the younger's voice he was crying now. Sobbing and screaming. So unlike Kaoru. But alas, Kaoru wasn't Kaoru anymore. And it was doubtable that he ever would be again. As he'd said, some wounds just never heal, some scars just never fade.

It was then that Hikaru ran in and wrapped his arms around his brother's shaking frame.

'I love you. I love you Kao, I love you, love you, love you!' Hikaru himself was crying now in sync with his twin.

Their parent's hadn't moved, but they had relaxed slightly as Kaoru dropped the gun.

'I love you too…please never ever leave me…'

'Never, baby, never.' Hikaru squeezed Kaoru tightly as his head shot up to see his parent's trying to escape. 'Stay.' He ordered, a growl forming from the back of his throat.

'Boys please, you can't do this. We are still your parents!' Their mother's voice was shrill and frightened.

'Actually, according to Kyoya, we have a right to press charges against abuse.' It was slightly surprising how Kaoru had composed himself so quickly.

'On what grounds?' their father scoffed at them both and they exchanged a look.

'Ya know Hika? Why are we even bothering to argue with them?'

'I don't know Kao. Why are we? When we could just shoot them both right now?'

The smirk on Mr Hitachiin's face quickly faded.

'There's always that…or we could-'

'-Just leave them here and move somewhere else?'

'Right. Where we can do what we like…'

'When we like,'

'With no one to tell us otherwise.'

Identical grins appeared on the twins' faces before they laughed and left the room, taking the gun and locking the door behind them. But just so their parents didn't calm too much, they pulled the trigger together thrice, shooting the bullets through the door, hoping to hit something.

Hand in hand they left.

The proceeding week, held 3 court sessions leading up to the prosecution of Mr and Mrs Hitachiin on the grounds of child abuse. Kaoru was given therapy sessions with a new doctor which he was required to attend 2 a week.

The twins went back to living in their house, and life pretty much returned to normal, aside from the fact their parents weren't there, though that wasn't really a big difference.

The next week would hold the twins' return to school after not attending for many many days.

Things would never be completely the way they were. But it seemed these wounds were gradually healing. And eventually the scars would fade too. It was just a matter of patience.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes its drawing to a close. Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed. The next chapter is probably just going to be an epilogue. <strong>

**Song for this chapter: Scream - Kill Hannah**

**Mainly because i'm running out of ideas for this story. But if you're interested, I'm writing another HikaKao story, Doppelgänger. Also I'll be writing two one shots for Kiukura. So yup ^-^**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx **


	18. Chapter 17  Epilogue

**Hey everyone :]**

**Here we have it. The last ever chapter of Consequences. **

**Hope you all enjoyed reading it, and I will continue to write in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

'Kao…? You watching me sleep is really becoming uncomfortable, ya know?'

'Aren't you running out of breathe?'

'Huh? Kao. It's too early for you to be asking me difficult questions.'

'No I mean, aren't you tired-'

'Yes I am cos you won't let me sleep.'

'Let me finish! Aren't you tired from running round my head all the time?'

Sighing, Hikaru wrapped his arms round his younger brother.

'Never. I'll never get tired of keeping you thinking about me.'

'And you'll never leave me?'

'Never.'

'And you'll never take all the covers again?'

'Nev- Wait. I shall make no promises on that one.' Both twins laughed, and Kaoru snuggled in closer to Hikaru.

'Worth trying. Ya know how we're twins?'

'Really? Learn something new every day huh.'

'I could do without the sarcasm.' Kaoru's fist collided with Hikaru's arm and it really hurt but of course, being the older twin, Hikaru wasn't about the admit that.

'Okay fine. Yes, Kaoru, I know how we are twins.'

'Well we're gonna die together right?'

'Right…first of all, what a depressing point to make. Second, of course we are. Born together, live together, breathe together, die together.'

Kaoru smiled and sighed contently.

'Now, because we twins and all, we gonna sleep together? It's still really early. And we have school.'

'Fine~. If we have to.'

'We do. And Kao?'

'Yeah Hika?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>That's it :']<strong>

**The end of consequences. Hope it was a good ending. **

**Song for this epilogue: Cute – Stephen Jerzak [adorable song :3]**

**Hope you all liked it. Everyone that's read it, you are the reason I write :] Your reviews kept me going**

**R&R! Make sure you read my other stories too ^-^**

**Tora xxx**


End file.
